Baron Beckett
Owned by YFS. A SPECIAL! Info Name: Baron Beckett Gender: Male ''' '''District: 8 Age: 18 Weapon: Spiked Club, Mace, Hammer Appearance: Baron is a large, intimidating boy who looks like a man in his twenties. He is 6'4" and weighs 233 pounds, and has medium length black hair and a five o' clock shadow. He has brown eyes filled with cruelty. Strengths/skills: Very strong, great leader/manipulator, extremely tough. Weakness(es): Arrogant, cruel, poor climber. Personality: Up front, Barons is always a comedic, sarcastic guy, until he is about to kill you. Baron is also despicable, cruel, and enjoys taunting his victims as he kills them. He doesn't try to hide it either, as he is not afraid of his allies, and he knows the good ones will fear him, and those that betray him he can kill himself. He is talkative to anyone, and tries to intimidate tributes into joining him. If that attempt fails, he will calmly and cooly walk away, expressing the tribute will regret not joining his side. If you are under his rule, he will treat you based on how loyal and well you perform. You do what he says efficiently, he'll reward you greatly. You don't, he might just kill you and leave you for the mutts. Overall, Baron is cruel, taunting, and intimidating, and will treat you based on how well you do for him. Backstory/History: Unlike common belief, Baron wasn't born evil. He was made evil. Both his parents died he was a mere infant, and unfortunately he was found by a crazed criminal looking for a heir to his criminal gang. Constantly abused, Baron grew from a scared child to a bitter, hateful man. Killing things in his spare time was his passion, as he grew cruel, cold, and bloodthirsty. He despised his adoptive father, and was planning to do him off. At age 14, Baron was already big enough to be mistaken as an adult. His adoptive father forced him into the gang he worked for, and Baron began to develop into the criminal world. He began taunting and fearless, often starting fights with fellow criminals. As he rose through the ranks, many of the criminals began to fear him. Baron used the intimidation to form a mutiney. They followed him out of fear, and they successfully killed Baron's adoptive father and what little followers he had. Taking control of the group, he began to terrorize other gangs. Capturing each member and lining them up. He was arrogant and prideful, forcing the prisoners on their knees as he intimidated them, claiming to give them a second chance if they joined him. The prisoners who refused, Baron personally killed with his nail bat, often taunting the victim as he beat them to death. Baron's name began to rise through the underworld of District 8, and many gangs stayed clear of him. Him and his small empire kept on raiding and capturing rival gangs, until most of them had joined Baron or were killed. At 16, Baron commited a heinous crime, breaking into the house of Lars Dejong. Lars saw the large Baron coming towards him, and knowing what he'd do to his only daughter Miiko, Lars put himself between Baron and his 12 year old daughter. "Lars, buddy, how's it been?" Baron said, taunting the man in debt to him. "Baron, leave this house." Baron smiled cruelly, saying "I believe I can't do that." before slamming his nail bat into the left knee of Lars. Miiko cried out in horror and grief as her father fell down, clutching his knee. Lars, in immense pain from a fractured knee, forced himself on his feet, standing back up to Baron. "Woah ho ho! Taking it like a CHAMP!" Baron taunted once more, slamming his nail bat into Lars' other knee. Lars was on his knees now, holding back tears as he stared Baron, who crouched down to look at Lars. "Hate to make a mess in front of your daughter." Baron said with a smile. Lars reared back and punched Baron, who turned around to look back at Lars', wiping blood from his face. "Stay AWAY from her Baron!" Lars shouted. Baron looked down on Lars, not even speaking as he slammed his nail bat ontop of Lars head. He struck again, over and over, until Lars' head was a mess of gore. Miiko looked up in horror, tears in her eyes. Baron smiled at her cruelly, pointing at Lars' corpse. "Don't pay your dues and you'll end up like daddy." With that, Baron walked out the door, unaware that he had just created an assassin determined to avenge her father. Token: Nails, lots of nails. Height: 6'4" Fears: His achievements being reversed. Alliance: Those he can scare into joining him, if everyone is gutty, then vile, evil tributes. Trivia *Baron is based off of Walking Dead villain Negan. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 8 Category:18 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes